role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The King of Missiles
The King of Missiles was an RP that took place on April 8, 2017. Story A week later, FlamingoMask and the Units rode in their big tour van and traveled to nearby Kagoshima. FlamingoMask lay relaxing ontop of the parked tour van, but then the sounds of missiles going off in the city could then be heard from afar. Realizing the danger, FlamingoMask then flew into the city of Kagoshima to see what was going on. As FlamingoMask flew in and arrived there, there he saw a giant robot completely armed with cannons and missiles known as Beam Missile King. FlamingoMask commented on how he was fighting yet another giant robot when he had previously fought two last week. FlamingoMask then landed down next to Beam Missile King, growing into kaiju size. Beam Missile King turned around to face FlamingoMask and boasted that his missiles and cannons were the deadliest and most effective around. Beam Missile King then said he would blow up the city with his arsenal. FlamingoMask then got into battle position and fought against Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King started off the fight by launching his arm cannons at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Beam Missile King had more tricks up his sleeves however, so he then fired his Shoulder Missiles at FlamingoMask; creating major explosions in front of him. FlamingoMask rolled out of the way to avoid the explosions, but then Beam Missile King followed it up by blasting his arm cannons again at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask staggering back. Then all of a sudden loud footsteps could be heard coming from the sea. A large shadowy figured emerged from the seas, revealing it to be BirthGoji. BirthGoji roared, his roar could be heard around the area, gaining FlamingoMask's and Beam Missile King's attention. Beam Missile King however then revealed his Mega Launcher on his back, firing a large barrage of missiles at both FlamingoMask and BirthGoji. Luckily, FlamingoMask created a shield made up of light energy in time and ran in front of BirthGoji, protecting both himself and BirthGoji from the missiles; the missiles exploded around them instead and set fire to a few buildings. BirthGoji then told FlamingoMask to put the flames on the buildings out, as he would take care of Beam Missile King; FlamingoMask agreed to do so and put out the fire. BirthGoji and Beam Missile King then fought each other for a while, it being an explosive fight. After taking care of the fires, FlamingoMask returned back to fight Beam Missile King, by firing a beam of light directly at Beam Missile King, sending him staggering backwards. FlamingoMask then got next to BirthGoji, ready to combat Beam Missile King together. Beam Missile King wasn't down yet though, and as he got up he then unleashed his secret weapon; the Giant Missiles. Beam Missile King then launched two big missile from his chest at the two. BirthGoji decided to take the hit for FlamingoMask this time, and got in the way of the missiles. BirthGoji roared in pain from the missiles, chunks of his chest were missing and burned, but he at least was beginning to heal. Beam Missile King bragged about his missiles once more, to which FlamingoMask and BirthGoji both fired a light beam and an atomic blast at him; causing sparks and flares to go about on Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King was baffled, he thought his missiles would have destroyed them; to which FlamingoMask told Beam Missile King that it didn't matter on how strong the weapons were, but the one holding the weapons. Beam Missile King then snapped and went guns a blazing, firing is leg and shoulder cannons at the two. BirthGoji then walked through the missiles and cannon fire and grabbed Beam Missile King by the head; FlamingoMask concentrated his light energy. BirthGoji then lifted Beam Missile King up in the air and slammed him into the ground, sending some rocks flying from the force of the impact. FlamingoMask then threw a powerful light orb at Beam Missile King, utterly thrashing him. Beam Missile King then got back up, smoke coming off of him and he was badly damaged; Beam Missile King forfeited. BirthGoji then grabbed Beam Missile King and then threw him into towards the ocean, making a big splash and defeating Beam Missile King. FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and BirthGoji roared victoriously; FlamingoMask then thanked BirthGoji. Afterwards, then BirthGoji left, heading back into the waters and FlamingoMask flew off and headed back to his relaxation time. Trivia * Originally Ultraman Zearth was going to appear in the RP but he was replaced with FlamingoMask instead. Category:Events Category:Battles